


Should Have Seen It Coming.

by allyourpoison



Series: There Are Three Sides To Every Story [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Harry's POV, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourpoison/pseuds/allyourpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Union J is the opening act for the Latin America wing of One Direction's Where We Are Tour. Harry stars fancying George but the older boy turns out to have someone else already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Seen It Coming.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:  
> \- Nothing had been said about who is the opening act for the WWA Tour. This story just needed all of them in tour together.  
> \- Every time I write from a character’s POV in third person, I ended up changing it. I’m like “Yeah, this is from X’s point of view, but it is important what Y is thinking in this moment”. So, this is an exercise for me; I’m posting (eventually) the same story from Louis and George’s POV too (not as another chapter but as an another part since nothing new will happen: just the same situation from other eyes, different scenes and thoughts cause Harry isn’t omnipresent. ).  
> -I’m not sure if anyone will like this, but if someone does, I’ll may continue the story and add another chapter. That new chapter could have Harry/Louis moments but this is not going to become an OT3 fic (I wouldn’t know how to write that). 
> 
> Hope you like it! Next part is Louis’ POV :)

If this wasn’t the top of the world Harry would have to make sure he doesn’t suffer from vertigo before facing the next big thing. They had just finished the first concert of the Where We Are Tour. They’ve given a concert to more than thirty-five thousand persons in Colombia. And this was just the beginning.

“We are going to a club to celebrate, are you guys coming?” Niall interrupted his thoughts.

Harry looked around. He was still so high with excitement that he hasn’t noticed the other people in the dressing room.  On the couch next to the door were sitting George, Jaymi and Liam talking, while Niall had just walked in followed by Louis and Zayn.

Union J was their opening act for the Latin America wing of the tour. They all had been working together the last few weeks in the details of the show, they were great lads.

“Count me in!” Liam affirmed and Jaymi nodded.

“I’ll pass. Too tired.” George hesitated and looked down.

“C’mon, mate, JJ and Josh already agreed. We can’t let you stay in the hotel by yourself!” Zayn insisted.

“He won’t. I’m staying too.” Harry said. Half of the room rolled their eyes.

“What happened to the party animal that you used to be?” Niall put a hand in Harry’s shoulder and looked at him with a gaze full of fake concern.

“Nothing happened. I’m just exhausted. I’ll go next time, promise.”

“Okay, then.” Niall nodded. “Let’s go, the car is waiting.”

Xxx

After the boys took showers, change clothes and leave the hotel, Harry thought of going to the room George shared with JJ to hang out. The whole point of not going out was to make him company after all.

He knocked and heard George saying _one moment_ a couple of seconds before the older boy opened the door.

“Oh, Harry,” he smiled, “do you need something?”

“Just company. Could you provide me some?”

“Of course, come in.” He moved to let the other boy in and close the door behind him. “I was watching a movie.”

“ _John Tucker Must Die_?” Harry asked looking at the screen, eyebrow raised.

“Hey, I had a long day; I wasn’t going to watch _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ or something like that. I aim to relax!” George justified.

“Hey, I’m not judging,” Harry raised his hands as if defending himself, “I happen to like this movie very much.”

They watched the movie and ate some junk food on George’s bed, and spending a couple of hours just talking. Harry had given him some advises the previous week. George was doing okay. Union J had released their first CD last October, gave a few concerts in London the last month and they were going on tour once the Latin America wing of WWAT was finished.

George was happy. Harry noticed the boy was still a little overwhelmed by the changes in his life but, from experience, he could tell that feeling never goes away.

“Hey, how about lunch tomorrow?” Harry asked when he was at the door, ready to go back to his room and catch some sleep.

“Sure, but who knows when the boys will be up? It’s five in the morning and they still haven’t come back.”

“Actually... I meant you and me.” Harry said looking George straight in the eyes.

“Oh!” he looked down for two seconds, then swallowed and looked up at Harry again. _Weird_. “Yeah, I’ll love to.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“ _Kay_... see ya. Sleep tight.” He grinned.

Xxx

The following night, they sat next to each other in the flight to Lima. George was so easy to get along with and Harry liked him a lot. _And_ he knew for a fact George was into boys. How? He asked. Hey, you can’t live from assumptions, sometimes you just have to go and ask straight forward to be sure. The answer had been affirmative which made Harry more curious. If Jaymi was out, why George wasn’t? His band mate was an inspiration for so many boys and the backlash had been low. Maybe two gay members were too much for one band?

“It’s not like that,” George explained, “it wouldn’t be fair if one was allowed to be out and the other one wasn’t. Although, let’s be realistic; two gay members would make the sells go down.”

“Yeah.” Harry looked down. “Then, what it’s the main reason?”

“Well, when we were on The X Factor Jaymi talked to Louis Walsh about his situation. He and Olly had been together for almost three years at the moment and Jaymi didn’t want to play any media game. You know, lying by saying Olly was just a friend, hiding, getting a fake girlfriend and everything.”

“And did you want to play those games?” Harry asked unable to comprehend George’s reasons.

“I didn’t and I still don’t.” He answered firmly. “I just didn’t have anyone to come out for. See, if I go and tell the world that I like boys, everybody would start to link me with every guy I talk to. Besides, it’s not like I’m saying I have a girlfriend. That would be lying. I’m just single and it’s nobody’s business what I do in my bedroom.”  He shrugged and made a pause. “The day I have a serious relationship I’ll talk to my partner about what to do. In the meantime, I prefer to put my head in other aspects of my life.”

The topic change after that and Harry never got to say ‘Hey, I like boys, too. You know?’. George never asked either.  However he managed to give some hints but he wasn’t convinced the other boy got them. One day his patient ran out and, in their last day in Buenos Aires, Harry decided just ask him out.

“I didn’t know you were gay.” George said shyly. Always too cute.

“That’s not an answer.” Harry grinned.

“I- um...” He made a pause. “Actually, I’m seeing someone” Harry frowned, that didn’t make sense. “We aren’t official. We are starting to know each other but I really like him.”

“Oh. I thought for what you said the other day that you were single.” Harry’s confidence had taken a fight to Uruguay already.

“I am. Kind of. We haven’t talked about yet.”

“I see. I’m sorry for...” He moved his hands between both of them.

“Don’t be!” George stopped the movement. “I should have told you I liked someone.”

“That’s okay. As you said, it’s nobody’s business.”

Xxx

After that talk he and George haven’t spent that much time together like he used to. He noticed how, in the other side of the room, the boy and Louis were talking very cosy. The way they look into each other eyes made Harry’s inside chill. It was stupid and he knew that. Louis was straight, George had someone at home and Harry wasn’t in love with him or anything. The lad was just fun to be around, had a great personality and was good looking so he had thought ‘Why not?’. He was just bothered by how they had lost their apparent bound so quickly. Nothing more. Okay, it didn’t help George was now talking to Louis of all the people of the world, but that was it.

Another two days went and the same scene repeated in front of his eyes again, and again and _again_. Everything was okay. Even if George liked Louis, the other boy wouldn’t return his feeling, so it was okay.

His curiosity took over all of him and asked George about his boy. Maybe this way he’d remember he had someone waiting for him and would stop flirting with his Louis. Okay, Harry was judging. Perhaps that was just the way the Union J lad was. Too cute and nice that his actions were mistaken as flirting. Maybe that was why Harry had thought they had something going on in the first place.

The only response the other boy gave to him didn’t answer anything at all. ‘It’s a secret, not even the boys know about him. It’s very recent’.

And Harry didn’t understand. If he was starting to know someone who was far away, why he wasn’t able to _know_ him too? No one would say that _that_ was cheating. Just taking Harry in consideration and once the tour was finished George could decide between both of them.

Harry wasn’t going to push him. It was obvious the other boy wasn’t interested in him. Who knew if the boy at home even existed? He couldn’t believe that nobody knew about him. There was something George was lying about, Harry was positive about it.

Xxx

Instead of let his mind haunted by those thoughts, Harry decided to ask JJ about George’s mysterious secret boyfriend. Yeah, he was a little bit obsessed, but everybody is obsessed with something. And Harry was obsessed with this enigma, not with the boy who leaded it, okay?

“Do you happen to know if George has a special someone at home?” Harry had given enough vague responses to interviewers in his life to know how to articulate the correct questions.

“I’m pretty sure he’s not.” JJ looked taken aback.

“But he likes someone, right?” JJ didn’t answer right away so he continued. “Who is it?”

“Dunno.”

“Tell me!”

“No!”

“Don’t make me tickle you” Harry said and put his hands to work.

“Louis! He likes Louis. Just stop!” JJ gave up.

Xxx

George was a nice kid. He was sure he didn’t tell Harry he fancied Louis to not hurt his feelings. And for the same reason he had made up this ‘boyfriend’.

That night in Brazil, Harry went to Louis room decided to tell the other boy. If he didn’t say anything, George could set his hopes high and end up with a broken heart. Louis needed to know to stop with a flirting that may be meaningless to him but sure as hell would mean the world to the brown eyed boy.

Except that when he open the door of Louis’ room he met a view he hadn’t expected; George and Louis were on the bed kissing.

“Oh. My. God.”


End file.
